disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Checkers
Checkers, A.K.A. Experiment 029, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to give his wearer the power of command over all living creatures, with the exception of other experiments as well as the blind and nearsighted; his hypnotic effects vanish instantly as soon as he leaves his wearer's head. Background Personality Checkers hasn't shown much emotion or individuality, other than once while running from Gantu. He mostly attaches himself to a person and stays there, almost as if he was an inanimate object. Physical appearance Checkers is a yellow and purple crown-shaped centipede-like experiment with black eyes, a dark pink nose, and four pairs of legs that sits curled up like a crown on people's heads. Powers and abilities Checkers can hypnotize those around his current wearer to worship the aforesaid wearer like royalty. His eyes flash purple when causing the hypnosis, and his effects are undone as soon as he leaves his wearer's head. Only the experiments created after Checkers are immune to his hypnotic effect. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 029 was the 29th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to make his wearer a king or queen by hypnotizing those around them to worship them as royalty. 029 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Experiment 029 was activated off-screen and then chased throughout Kokaua Town by Gantu, who had been informed about the experiment after making a vain attempt to kill Experiment 625's pet cockroach named Jimmy. 029 was eventually rescued by Lilo and Stitch and taken home. After Lilo discovered 029's powers, the former named him Checkers and donned him, thus becoming a queen. She then started bossing Nani and other individuals around, even Jumba, and made Mertle and the hula girls her bodyguards. Before long, Mertle and the hula girls arrested many "troublemakers" for defying their queen (including Pleakley), so Lilo decided to step down by removing Checkers. However, before she could figure out his one true place, Gantu arrived and grabbed Checkers. After putting the latter on his head, thus becoming a king, Gantu made his victims his servants. Fortunately, Stitch and Reuben were immune to Checkers' hypnotic effect, and both rallied an army of other experiments that attacked Gantu and were able to remove Checkers from his head, overthrowing him. As a result, Gantu's ex-servants revolted against him. After the rebellion, Lilo thought of Checkers' one true place. Although his one true place was never revealed, Checkers and the other experiments, along with Jumba and Pleakley, later watched Nani during the Coconut Queen Festival parade as she rode atop a parade float that Lilo, the hula girls, and Stitch's cousins had modified sometime earlier. The Origin of Stitch Checkers was one of the experiments that were gliding on the screen, but he is 553 instead of 029. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Checkers, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Checkers participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, but it is unknown what he did. However, it is presumed that he wouldn't have been able to be very effective, due to the fact that his powers are deemed useless. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! Checkers has appeared on multiple occasions in the ''Stitch! anime. It is also revealed that he will jump off of his host if he eats intolerably spicy foods. He premiered in "Princess Penny", where Reuben used Checkers to temporarily rule over Gantu and Hämsterviel before taking him on a shopping trip and then asking Stitch and Yuna to watch him while Reuben bought some supplies. Also, when Checkers was being worn on the head of Penny, he ate some of her spicy sandwich and a hot pepper, causing him to leap off his host. Checkers reappeared in "King Meega", intended to be used by Hämsterviel to command the inhabitants to capture Stitch, but had escaped on his own to Yuna's school, where everyone intended to use his powers for themselves. Stitch once captured Checkers and wore him on his head, but his hypnotic powers did not work on anyone else. Jumba recalls that Checkers' powers do not work on Stitch, as he himself is immune to Checkers' effects. (This actually contradicts what happened in "Princess Penny", as Reuben had used Checkers himself without any problems.) Checkers also appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Gallery Trivia *Checkers was activated off-screen. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Checkers as: "Experiment 029. Primary function: King maker. Gives his wearer power of command over all living creatures." Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Silent characters